A modular system may comprise a number of network nodes connected by a switching fabric. The network nodes may communicate information to each other via the switching fabric using one or more communication protocols. The switching fabric and network nodes, however, may not be configured to use the same communication protocols. Consequently, certain nodes may only work with certain switching fabrics. Accordingly, there may be need for improvements in techniques to communicate information in heterogeneous environments.